Blurred Lines
by Sid Vicious 09
Summary: What happens when Hermione is forced to live with Draco Malfoy? Will they fall in love? Or will they drive each other insane? What happens when the line between love and hate gets blurred, and all the rules don't seem to make sense? You toss the rule book
1. New Dorms and Black Eyes

Okay folks just a few notes:

Disclaimer- I don't own the world of Harry Potter, or anything! If I did Draco Malfoy would be my personal slave. But seeing as he is not at my beck and call, it still all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I am working on other stories. So please be patient and I will try to post as often as possible. I found where I wanted it to go. Yay! We're back on schedule!

Summer is upon us and I might be lazy. I promise to continually work on this story, but forgive if I give in the beautiful oasis that is my swimming pool! I can't be pasty white all year!

Have fun reading this. I hope you all enjoy my story. Review if you have questions, comments, suggestions, concerns, or just want to virtual slap me for my story.

Peace out guys!

3 Barney!

It was cold and rainy as Hermione Granger looked out of the window of the Hogwarts Express. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were sitting across from her trading Chocolate Frog cards. They were starting their 6th year at Hogwarts. Hermione could not wait; she looked forward to a new year full of learning and good looking boys. Over the years the students she had lived her adolescence with had matured. Harry no longer looked like a lost puppy, but had grown to become a determined man. Ron had stopped looking like a pompous, snot-nosed kid and had grown into a pompous gentleman. Hermione herself had changed. Over the summer she had shed her mousiness and had matured and developed in all the right places. She had finally managed to tame her hair from wild frizz into soft corkscrew curls.

There was a knock on the compartment door, and the three occupants turned their head heads to look at who was disrupting their peace. Ginny Weasley walked in and threw herself into Hermione's lap.

"Wow. I have just seen the most amazing things in my life!" she said.

"What was it?" asked Ron.

"Well, I was just walking down the corridor, minding my own business, when I happened to look into a compartment window. And guess who I saw! Seamus Finnegan changing into him robes! Let me tell you, that was one gorgeous body I will not soon forget!" she replied.

"That is so gross Ginny. I thought you were going to tell us something important." said Harry.

"I thought it was important Gin. Now let's get changed ourselves, before we arrive. I expect we'll be there shortly." said Hermione. She secretly thought Seamus was very handsome.

They quickly changed and were pulling into the Hogsmeade station. "Merlin, I'm already counting the days until summer!" said Ron.

"Rona, we're not even on the school grounds yet. I can't believe you. I personally can not wait until we get our schedules." said Hermione, as she rolled her eyes.

The train slowly emptied as everyone climbed into the waiting carriages. Neville Longbottom joined the small group of people who were discussing their summer adventures. "Hermione, did you do something to your hair? It looks really nice!" he said.

"Why thank you Neville. Yes, I did do you like it? I'm surprised no one said anything before." she said throwing a pointed look at Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Oh Hermione, we noticed, we just… erm… didn't say anything… uh… because…" began Harry.

"Because they were too afraid to tell you it makes you look even more hideous than it did before. I personally did not think it was possible, but you prove me wrong, Mudblood." drawled Draco Malfoy.

"Shut up you ferret faced prat. At least I'm not a sniveling little nancy-boy like you." she replied.

The doors to Hogwarts opened and Malfoy pushed himself off the wall and stalked into the Great Hall, snapping his fingers and summoning his dogs Crabbe and Goyle. Just as he passed through the door he shot Hermione a scowl.

"Merlin, he is such an idiot! I would love to wipe that smirk right off his face." Ginny said.

"Don't worry Ginny. He'll get what he deserves. _I _will be the one to slap that smirk clear off his face pasty face." Hermione replied.

The Gryffindors followed the crowd into the Great Hall and sat down at their appropriate table. Shortly after everyone settled in the new first years were herded into the room to be sorted. However before the sorting could begin Albus Dumbledore stood up, "My dear students, we are changing things this year. Where you are sitting now will most likely not be where you are sitting next week. The professors and I have decided to try something new this year. Every student in the school will be resorted, according to your academic ability. You will live in new dorm rooms and you will have new dorm mates. You will also take classes with the people in you're new house. I understand many of you are surprised and a little confused, so the first week of school will be free of all classes so everyone can be sorted and get used to the new arrangements. We will begin sorting with the first years tonight, and everyday a new year. Please be open to this idea, it will work if you work with it. And please do not let previous judgment of others cloud your new perception."

And with that McGonagall stepped forward and called the first name. A very nervous boy stepped forward and began to walk to the stool. He sat for a moment until the hat yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy hopped off the stool and ran for the table newly decorated in a bright orange, which had previously been Ravenclaw. Finally, every first year had been sorted, and it was obvious who belongs to which house. The new Hufflepuff seemed very dull, the new Slytherins, the new Gryffindors, and last the new Ravenclaws all who looked intelligent. Hermione could see a young boy gesture to the ceiling as he turned to his neighbor. Hermione could remember when she had been so excited to see the magical ceiling.

"Can you believe Dumbledore?" said Ron, "I mean, how can he just mix us up?"

Similar comments could be heard all around the Great Hall. "I think it will be interesting. I'm curious who my new room mates will be." Hermione said.

The next week went by fairly quickly, as more and more students left to be sorted. Hermione and the others had to wait until Friday to be sorted. Once you were sorted you had to gather your things and move into your new dorms. Friday arrived with a sense of giddiness in Hermione. She woke up and rolled out of bed. She looked out the window in her dorm for what would be the last time. She sighed, "Well, at least I already know where I am going to be. All I have to be afraid about is who my new room mates are."

Sixth years all over Hogwarts began to get ready for the sorting. They marched into the Great Hall and stood around waiting to be called. McGonagall produced a roll of parchment and began to the read the names off the list. Slowly the crowd began the thin until, "Hermione Granger!" Hermione stood up and walked to the frayed old hat. She gently picked it up and placed it on her head.

"Ah, Granger, I was wondering when I was going to see you." said a little voice in her head. It talked to her for a short while, and then began its sorting, "Well, only one place to put you really…RAVENCLAW!" it shouted for the rest to hear.

Hermione stood up, gave a quick hug to Ron and Harry and walked out of the Great Hall. As she looked at the already sorted people and saw flashes or strange color around their necks. She looked down at her own tie and saw that it had changed to a most royal blue. She quickly walked to the small group of blue clad people and began to talk to another student. She immediately felt at home. Hermione could not believe that she had gone to school with these people all her life and never realized how fascinating they were. She was just discussing some of the finer points of _Hogwarts, a History_ when the doors opened once more to show Draco Malfoy. Hermione could not help the small noise of disgust that escaped her lips when she saw that Malfoy was wearing a blue tie. "Well, of course. He has been ranked second every year. Right behind me." She thought with a bit of pride. Malfoy walked over to another former Slytherin and began to whisper. Hermione turned back to her new friend.

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to have caught your name! I have a terrible memory for these things." She said to the girl.

"The name is Katrina. I was in Hufflepuff. We never really had classes together did we? Well, I'm glad at least one person is friendly. I was afraid I'd be in a house with the snooty Ravenclaws and Slytherins." She said.

"I was too. I'm so glad that I have you. Could you imagine a whole year with Malfoy and his crew? Or prissy Samantha Vizcheck's friends." Hermione replied.

Both girls began to laugh. Hermione was surprised to find that she had found a friend that fast. Harry and Ron were never this entertaining, and Ginny was often to wild for her to handle. The last people to be sorted walked through the door and McGonagall was right behind them. "Please listen students! The houses are not the only things that have changed. There will be new dorms. Each year will be given a different floor of one of the towers. Because you are sixth years you will be living on the second floor. Slytherins you will be living in the south tower, behind the statue of Millifer Watchfley. Hufflepuff you will be in the east tower under the Luther arch, next to the portrait of Morwena the Malignant. Gryffindors, you will live in the west tower behind the portrait of the lily meadow. Ravenclaws, you will proceed to the north tower, there is a hallway underneath the stairs leading to owlery. One of you will know the password. And one more thing, each dorm has been provided with a kitchen. You will now be in charge of your own meals on the weekend. Now, off you go!" and with that she turned on her heel and headed down the dungeons.

The students began to head off in the different directions. Hermione was excited about her new living rooms. She was also excited about cooking on the weekends. It would be much easier with magic. As they approached the door someone called out the password.

"Dragon heart."

Everyone turned to see who had known the password. Hermione was not surprised to see that it had been Malfoy. She quickly memorized the password and walked into the new common room. The room was decorated with large overstuffed furniture. There were a few couches and a couple of good looking tables the work at. But what caught her attention most was the half-circle of armchairs around the fireplace. The whole room had been decorated mostly in blue with touches of green, red, and yellow around the room. The group dispersed to heck out the rooms and to relax on the couches. Katrina grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Wow! Look at this! This is huge. I love to cook, don't you? Maybe I'll go around and ask what everyone wants for lunch. Come with me? You know you want to! Wow, can you imagine the meals? I can't wait to start cooking." Katrina spieled.

Hermione had never seen someone so excited. She nodded yes and walked with Katrina into the common room. "Okay everyone. Hi! Well, I know that we are all excited to relax and look around, but I think that we should go around and introduce ourselves. And maybe even tell what our favorite class is. I'll start, I'm Hermione, and my favorite class is Numerology."

"Hi, I'm Katrina and my favorite class is Transfiguration."

And so everyone went around and introduced themselves. Even Malfoy and a dodgy looking girl next to him named Jasmine.

"Well, now that that's done, I was wondering who wanted to help cook lunch. I thought we could make sandwiches and soup. Does that sound good to everyone?" Katrina asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Katrina even got a few boys to help her with cooking. Hermione took the chance to wander around their new living quarters. She had found a linen closet, the bathroom and a little study before she found the girl's dorm room. The room was circular with five beds, and a little stove in the middle. The beds were dressed in a soft blue, and beside each bed was a vanity table that doubled for a nightstand. Hermione walked to her assigned bed and began to unpack. She put her clothes in the wardrobe and unloaded her makeup and hairbrushes. As she was unpacking Jasmine came into the room.

"So, the filthy Mudblood thinks she can be our leader. Why don't you go crawl back between the sheets to Potter and Weasel. They would rather have you. Although, I can't see why, I think you're revolting. That disgusting overbite and that frizzy hair. Do you really think looking like a mouse is attractive? I don't even know if I'll be able to sleep in here knowing that you are breathing the same air." Said Jasmine as she stalked closer and closer. "Maybe, I'll smother you one night, and then you wouldn't be breathing any air."

"You are completely mental! How dare you some in here and attack me. Who do you think you are? And your one to talk about looks. You look like a dead raccoon, with all that junk around your eyes. Why don't you crawl back into Malfoy's lap and leave me the hell alone." Hermione shot back.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve. What, are you worried that you won't be the best student in class? Are you worried that you might lose your edge? I'm sure stupid Potter will take you back. And if he thinks your disgusting then I'm sure that filthy Weasel will take you back. I mean you suit each other perfectly. You're both ugly and disgraces to the Wizarding world! I mean-"

Hearing the last words Hermione had been fed up. She jumped up from the floor and tackled Jasmine. As soon as she recovered from falling she attempted to hit every inch of jasmine she could get her hands on. Jasmine rolled Hermione over and began to hit her. Hermione was just barely aware that they were both yelling things at one another. Dean Thomas, who had been looking for the bathroom, opened the door and saw the two girls fighting. Hermione saw him run to the common room out of the corner of her eye. Jasmine had turned her head a fraction to see who had opened the door and Hermione took her chance. She pushed Jasmine down again and sat on her chest, pinning her arms to her sides.

"What do you think about me now? I may be a Mudblood, but you're just a future Deatheater. We all know that you'll spend the rest of your life in Azkaban. Why do you think everyone shakes their heads when they see you? You'll be just like your parents, rotting away in Azkaban. Oh yes, we all know about _them_!" Hermione spat back in her face. She leaned in close to Jasmine's ear, "We all know."

A couple boys and the rest of the girls came barreling into to room and pulled Hermione off the struggling Jasmine. Jasmine was still trying to get free, screaming at the top of her lungs, "I'm not like them!"

"What is going on?" asked a boy named Stan.

"She came in here and started hurling insults at me, and I got fed up. So I jumped up and hit her. We struggled, and I just had subdued her when you lot came in." Hermione replied before she walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Hermione leaned over a sink and splashed some cool water on her face. She walked to a stall leaned against the door. She pulled out her wand and cast a locking charm on the bathroom door. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She would never admit it out loud, but Jasmine's words _had_ struck a chord. She could easily forget about the comments on her blood, or about Ron and Harry. But she could turn away from the fact that she was worried about losing her position. She had been worried about not being the best since she had started school. Everyone just expected her to be perfect. She had to be, the smartest in the class. She had to excel, but she didn't want to. Yes, it was a fact that she loved to learn. But, given a choice between being the best in her class, or being average intelligence she knew which one she would pick. She would be happy to struggle with her homework. Then she could be herself without everyone asking her for help, asking to copy off her. A small tear fell from the corner of her eye. She knew that she would have to answer for fighting with the horrible cow, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the bathroom. Toilets did not expect anything from you, neither did sinks. They were just happy to be of use.

She took a few deep breaths. She knew that she could live her life in a bathroom. Just as she prepared herself to open the door there was a knock.

"Hermione, McGonagall and Snape are here. Dean Thomas went to find a professor and he came back with them. They want to take you to see the Headmaster. Please come out Hermione." Katrina said.

Hermione unlocked the door and walked into the hallway. She turned left and found the other sixth years, McGonagall and Snape standing in the common room.

"Follow me Miss Granger." said McGonagall.

Hermione followed the professors and Jasmine out of the dorm and into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting quietly at his desk reading a few papers when they paraded in. He looked up and seemed lightly surprised to see them in there.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"We were called into the Ravenclaw dorms by Mr. Thomas and found that Miss Granger had attacked Miss Stuart." said Snape.

"Well, what do the girls say? Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked Hermione.

Hermione sighed and began to relay the story. "I was unpacking my things when she came in the room and began to insult me. I was so angry, I didn't think. I jumped up and tackled her, and then we started hitting each other. I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to. I just lost my temper."

"I think she should be expelled. She is a danger to the other students. I am appalled that Miss Granger thinks she can attack anyone she wants." said Snape. Hermione whipped around in her chair. She could not believe her ears.

"Now Severus-" began Dumbledore, before Hermione cut him off.

"Are you serious? After every snide comment I've had to take? After every hex I have had to duck? After every time I have had to go to the infirmary because one of your students has jinxed me, I am the one to be expelled? No, I'm sorry Professor but no. I will not put up with this! I will not stand back and let you, of all people, degrade me further! Do you know how many times I've been called a Mudblood? Five thousand and seventy-two. That's right I counted. Because I knew that one day I would retaliate and the first thing you would do was demand that I be expelled. Well, I have 5,072 reasons why I should not be." Hermione exclaimed. She quickly sat down and crossed her arms. Snape and McGonagall were staring at her in shock but Hermione did not care. She was few up. She had had to listen to their every word and had never reacted. She was not going to take Snape criticizing her even more.

"Do not worry Miss Granger, you will not be expelled. I'm surprised that you had not said something to a Professor, much less myself." Said Dumbledore.

Hermione was too tired and scared to answer. She did not even realize that Dumbledore was talking to her. She was frozen by Snape's piercing gaze. He looked ready to kill, and Hermione only had to guess once who he wanted to kill. She heard McGonagall call her, and felt a hand on her elbow. She let herself be guided out the door and to the infirmary.

"Hullo Poppy. I am sorry to bring a student so early in the year, but the Headmaster asked if I would have you take a look at Hermione. She was in a fight, and we just want to make sure she hasn't broken anything. However, the Albus also said to not heal anything, as punishment." McGonagall said.

Hermione realized with a start where she had been brought. She also caught the last bit of Professor McGonagall's speech.

"So, I'm not to be punished any further?" she asked.

"It appears so. Although, I can't imagine how potions will be after you said those things to Professor Snape." She replied.

"She will be fine. I didn't find anything worse that a couple of bruises. But that black eye will be sore for a couple days. Come see me dear if your vision begins to change." said Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione picked up a mirror lying on the nearest nightstand and saw that she did indeed have a rather ugly black eye. Her cheek was swollen and the bruise was black and purple. She could tell that she was going to get a lot of looks the next couple of days. Madame Pomfrey dismissed her and she walked back to the dorm room with a feeling of dread. She could only imagine what the other students would say when she got back. She opened the doorway and walked into the common room. Everyone did a double take when they saw her eye and it was dead quiet. Hermione was just about to tell them to mind their own business when Stan jumped off an armchair and began to clap.


	2. A Truce Begins

Well, thanks for the reviews! I just want to say that I have no idea where this story is going. I'm just letting it go how it wants to. I was as surprised as you were that Hermione hit that girl! Well, here's more!

Disclaimer: If I was in charge Draco would be my personal slave, and I would permanently live in Hogwarts. But seeing as Draco Malfoy is not waiting on my beck and call this minute I still don't own it. It all belongs to the genius J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine though. Yay for me!

Hermione was stunned for a second. She could not think why everyone was clapping. Then it dawned on her. They were praising her for beating up Jasmine. She was glad that they were not mad at her. She walked over to Katrina and sat down on the couch next to her. She was tired, and very grateful for the bowl of soup that was being pushed to her.

"So, what did it feel like? Being in a fight? Was it fun? Did it hurt?" someone asked from nearby.

"Yes, tell us Granger. What did it feel like? Was it every bit the glory filled thing you thought it would be? I'm surprised your even here. I thought for sure you would be expelled. I mean, you _attacked_ another student. I knew that you were still a savage muggle underneath those clothes of yours." said Malfoy.

"Shut up Malfoy. Or do you want to be second fight today? And this time I'll make sure I deserve to be expelled. What else do you have to say? Huh? Call me a Mudblood, I dare you." replied Hermione as she pushed his chest.

"Well, now that you mention it-" said Draco. But he was cut off by a knock at the door. Everyone in the common room turned as Snape and McGonagall walked into the common room for the second time that day. They looked from Hermione to Malfoy and then at each other. Hermione could swear she saw them smile ever so slightly at each other.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would please go to their rooms and pack their things. You have both been chosen to be part of a different group of students. Please run along. There is no need to gawk at us." McGonagall said.

Hermione was very surprised. _Live with Malfoy? A different group of students? What? _She turned down the hallway behind Malfoy and began to pack her things. Luckily she hadn't gotten very far unpacking things before Jasmine came in. She gathered the last of her stuff and dragged the trunk back into the common room. She could hear Malfoy walk in the room behind her.

"Excuse me Professor, but what did you mean a different group of students?" she asked.

"You will be told that once we arrive." Snape said coolly.

The professors walked out of the door. Hermione turned around to wave goodbye and was surprised to find that she felt a little sad that she would not be living there anymore. She followed Malfoy and the teachers down hallway after hallway. It seemed five minutes had gone by before they stopped in front of a portrait of wizard brewing a bright blue potion. McGonagall turned toward the portrait and made a circular motion, seeming the stir the potion with the end of her finger. The painting swung forward and the four of them walked through the doorway. Hermione smiled as she saw what looked like a little apartment. There was a cozy living room, a little kitchen area, a full library, and Hermione could see a hallway with a few doors on both sides. She was eager to run around and explore. She was so excited she did not even consider the size of the rooms until Malfoy spoke up.

"There rooms are awfully small. You don't expect a whole group of us to live in here do you? Because, I refuse. I will need larger rooms if anymore than three are living here." he said.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy you are in luck. The only people that will be living here is you two. Headmaster Dumbledore has decided to have you two share living quarters. Seeing how you are the two highest students in your year, Professor Dumbledore wants to give you the position of Head Boy and Girl next year. He thinks it would be a smooth transition if you started working on things as a team this year." said Snape

'_Head Girl with Malfoy?! This is insane. I can't live here with him! We'll kill each other'. _thought Hermione.

Malfoy and her walked down the hall and found their rooms. Hermione was a little shy about that fact that a boy was going to be sleeping across the hall from her. She had never slept so close to a boy before. She pulled her trunk into the room and was finally able to fully unpack her things. She walked back to the common room to find Malfoy lounged across the only couch next to the fireplace. She sighed a little and walked to an armchair that was off to the side.

"So, Granger, what does it feel like? I mean you get to live with the most handsome boy in school. Or are you still pinning away for that freckle-faced Weasel?" said Draco.

"Well, Malfoy, what does it feel like? I mean you get to live with the highest ranked student in our year. Or are you still sulking over the fact that I beat you?" replied Hermione.

"You little witch! You think you're so clever. Well, your not. I still scored higher than you in Potions. Well, your presence is making me break out in hives. I'll just leave before I die from an allergic reaction. Funny, I didn't know I was allergic to Mudblood."

"Good, leave Malfoy. I don't want to stare at your pasty face anyway!"

And with that she stood up and strode off to find Harry or Ron. She didn't have to look for long. She found both of them under a tree next to the lake. She sat down next Ron and let out another sigh.

"What's wrong Hermione? I thought you liked your new house. They seemed nice enough? Wow, what happened to your eye?" Ron said.

"Well, I kinda… uh… got into a… erm, fight. It was with that awful Jasmine Stuart girl. She came in and started to insult me, so I… uh… hit her. But that's not what's bothering me. I loved my new House, but I don't get to live with them anymore. McGonagall and Snape came in and told me and Malfoy that we were going to live in a new dorm, all by ourselves! Something about Dumbledore wanting us to learn to work together for next year when we become Head Boy and Girl. It's awful!" Hermione said.

"Aw, poor you! That must be awful! I bet that the teachers are gonna partner you up all year. If he even so much as looks at you funny, you know Ron and I will be there to beat him. Right?" said Harry.

"Don't worry about it Harry, I can take care of myself." replied Hermione.

They talked for a little while longer, but dinner time came and they decided to leave and eat something in their appropriate common rooms. Hermione hugged Ron and Harry, and walked back to her new room with a heavy step. She opened the portrait and walked to the kitchen. She had just made herself a sandwich when she heard voices down the hall. Curious, Hermione walked towards her room, and found that the voices were coming from Malfoy's room. She was a little wary to open the door and instead knocked on the door. A second later, Malfoy had opened the door holding tightly to a sheet around his waist. Hermione looked under his arm just in time to see someone slide out of the bed.

"What is going on here? Malfoy are you insane? School hasn't even started and your already rolling around in bed with some girl! I won't have it! You, get out! And don't you dare come back! I still live here, I haven't moved out! This is so against the rules. And I will not have this kind of behavior going on in my dorms. Here, you dropped these." Hermione said, bending down to pick up the girl's underwear. She threw them to the girl and turned to Draco again. "We have to spend this year and next year together. I will try to be polite, but I will not allow skanks to run around half-naked. Do you understand me?"

"Well, the little bookworm does have a broom shoved up her ass. It's a bit farther than I realized though. Listen here, Granger, I will have whoever I want over here, and I will do whatever I want with them. You don't own these rooms. I suggest you go to your room, remove that stick from your ass, and leave me the hell alone!" he shouted back at her.

Hermione turned on her heel and walked promptly to her room. She slammed the door, and a second later heard his door slam too. _How dare he? Thinks he can bring anyone in here huh? Well, we'll see about that. That stupid Deatheater. He probably has so many diseases it's a wonder he is still alive! _She grabbed her towel and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, after the water warmed up she climbed in. After about twenty minutes, she stepped out and wrapped herself in her towel. She had forgotten her clothes in her room. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair and opened the door to go to her room. Standing before her was Malfoy.

"Well, it seems the little Mudblood has been hiding some things beneath her robes. What a nice body you have. Too bad I'm allergic to you! Well, if you wouldn't mind stepping aside." drawled Malfoy.

"Stuff it Malfoy. Be my guest; just make sure you Scourgify the whole bathroom when you are done. I would hate to be tainted by your disgusting germs." She replied brushing past him.

Hermione was mortified that he had caught her in her towel. His comment about her body was revolting. She would have to clean out her ears twice tonight.

It had been two weeks since they had been forced to live together. Hermione had found herself hating every minute of it. He was despicable! She hated him. He would leave a mess in the kitchen. He always left books off the shelf after studying, and he had the annoying habit to take up the whole couch. Hermione was nearly insane! They had been forced to work together in every class to. But to her relief she found that they worked well together in an academic setting. He was precise, and very smart. Much like herself. Hermione had not caught him with another girl since the first. Every time she thought about it made her blush. That evening they both had a prefects meeting to go to. At fie minutes to eight they left the rooms together and walked to the classroom in silence.

"So, prefects, we have a lot planned for this year. Dumbledore has decided to give us a little more freedom to do things this year. We wanted to plan a few more balls, and maybe even a little graduation thing for the seventh years." Began Doris Smith, the Head Girl. "We, the Head Boy and I, were thinking that the first thing we should start working on is the back to school dance. So does anyone have any suggestions? We're really open to anything!"

Hermione looked around. Everyone seemed a little nervous to say anything. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Hermione?" said Jason the Head Boy.

"Well, I was thinking, in Muggle High School the whole school goes to a back-to-school dance. So what if we did a muggle themed dance? You know, with muggle clothes and music?" she asked.

Everyone looked around. Those who knew about muggle dances look excited. Hermione caught a glimpse of Malfoy, and was surprised to see that he was not _completely_ scowling at the idea.

"I like that idea! But what if we did casual clothes? No robes, just jeans and skirts and t-shirts and things. I think that would give everyone a chance to just relax and have fun." said a seventh year girl. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, sounds good to me. So lets start planning decorations and colors, and flyers. We hoped we could be ready by the end of this month. Jason and I were also talking, and we thought that it would be nice to show inter-house cooperation if we all went to the dance with someone from another dance. Jason and I thought that maybe all the prefects would go together to show even more support?" said Doris.

Everyone agreed and the meeting went on. Soon, they had planned everything. Hermione and another Muggle-born student were in charge or writing appropriate clothes, as they knew the most about muggle clothing. Hermione was so excited. She was already thinking of things she could wear. By the end of the meeting everything was planned. Hermione and Malfoy walked back their rooms in an easy silence. They had not said anything rude to one another since Thursday. When they walked into the living room they found a piece or parchment with a note written on it:

Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,

It is important that the two of you go to this dance together. It would not only help you become sociable to each other but will also help other students come over their hatred. It will especially be beneficial for the former Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. Have a good night.

Dumbledore

Headmaster

"So, what do you say Malfoy? Do we call a truce for the good of the school?" asked Hermione.

"Don't have much of a choice do we? You know I'm beginning to think that my good looks and wonderful charm are finally rubbing of on you." replied Malfoy.

"Right Malfoy. That'll be the day. Well, I agree that we don't have much of a choice. Did you finish your potions essay? I was wondering if you could help me with this definition of a Lithergall tail." said Hermione.

"Sure, could you help with the new charms we're learning? I can't get the wrist movement right.' He replied.

They settled down and began to work on their homework.


	3. Asking Questions

The month passed quickly, and Hermione barely had time to breathe anymore. The dance was that Friday and there was a lot of last minute planning that had to be done. The sun shone through the windows and she realized that she had fallen asleep doing homework again. Malfoy had also fallen asleep at the table. She stood up and stretched. Their relationship had changed drastically when they made their truce. They worked even better together in the classroom and he had finally started sharing the couch every once in a while. They had not had a serious fight since they had agreed to be polite to each other. Hermione was amazed that they could stand to be nice to each other. In fact, she didn't even hate that they were going to the dance together. She walked into her room and gathered fresh clothes. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After she was done she walked back in the dining room and woke up Malfoy.

"Malfoy, wake up! You better get up, or you'll have to go to class with your homework on your face." She joked.

"What? What do you mean with my homework on my face?" he grumbled. "My homework is right here." And he did indeed have his essay in his hand.

"Yes, but the ink must have been wet when you fell asleep, because I can read that the Gowney Bear cares for their cubs until they are five. Which is not true, by the way. They care for their young until they are six." She replied as she set out food for breakfast. Malfoy scrambled to change the number and walked down the hall a minute later. When he returned she could not read his essay off his cheek. She set down two plates and began to pile eggs and bacon on them both. They had quickly fallen into a routine. She made breakfast and he made dinner. It was simple, they were both excellent cooks.

"So, what classes do you have today?" she asked.

"Herbology, Transfiguration, and then potions you?"

"Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. Well, I have to ask Professor Vector a question about last night's homework. See you later."

"Yeah, later."

She walked out into the hallway and made her way to the Arithmancy classroom. After Arithmancy and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and lunch Hermione found her way down to the dungeons for Potions. She saw Malfoy and gave him a small smile as greeting before walking to Ron and Harry.

"Hey guys! So, are you excited about the dance? I am so pumped. It will be a ton of fun. It will be muggle everything. I can't wait to see everyone in jeans." She said.

"Yeah, I'll be excited I don't have to wear my dress robes. So who are going with Harry? I've asked Emily Weatherbane myself. She's in my house. Real nice, and real cute too." said Ron.

"Well, I was wondering, actually, if Hermione wanted to go with me. I mean just as friends. I haven't heard you say anything about going with someone so…" said Harry.

"Well, as a matter or fact, I have to go with Malfoy. They asked the prefects to go with one another and got each other." Hermione replied.

Just then the door opened and the students filed in. Hermione went to the desk she shared with Malfoy.

"Today we will be brewing a special Potion. It takes a fair amount of intelligence and precise measurement. We will be brewing the Alius Ego Intoxicant. You and your partner will take turns asking each other five questions which you will answer truthfully. Then when your partner has changed you will ask them the same six questions and note the similarities and differences. Please make observances about your partner and show them your notes when the potion has worn off. Directions are one the board. Begin."

Hermione and Malfoy looked at the board. The potion was simple enough, but Hermione remembered Snape's caution about measurements. Malfoy left to get the correct ingredients, and Hermione began to think about her five questions.

"So," she began as they started to work on their potion. "Question number one, what is your favorite class?"

"Transfiguration. Yours?"

"Numerology."

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Two." She answered, "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"A lot, and lets just leave it at that. Do you like being smart so everyone can copy you?"

"No, its annoying. Do you really suck up to Snape?"

"No. I'm just good at Potions." He answered. "Do you find me irresistible?"

"You're good looking. I'll admit it. Do you find me attractive?"

"Yes, you're very pretty. Do you really want to go to the dance with me?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yes."

The potion was done. They scooped out the right amount and Malfoy went first. The change was very subtle, but Hermione recognized the difference when he began to talk.

"Hello Hermione. You look darling today!"

"Hi, um, so Malfoy-"

"Please, call me Draco."

"Okay, um, Draco, what's your favorite class?"

"Well, I like Herbology. Looking at all the cute little flowers is so much fun!" he said with a giggle.

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Well, I've never really had a girlfriend. But I've dated a lot of girls."

Hermione looked around the room to see the changes in other people. She could see Ron, who had a very shy and calm demeanor. She looked over to Harry who was interviewing a very sophisticated Milicent Bulstrode. She turned back to Malfoy, who was investigating his cuticles.

"So, Draco, um three more questions. Do you suck up to Professor Snape?"

"As if! That greasy haired slime ball? He did come over a lot when I was a kid and taught me about potions. I always had a knack for it."

"Well, that's nice. Do you fine me attractive?"

"Oh goodness, yes! You have the legs of an angel. But your clothes do you no justice."

"Well, so last question. Do you really want to go to the dance with me?"

"Yes."

And with that Malfoy turned back into his old self.

"Hey, nothings happened. We did do everything right, didn't we?" he asked.

"Yeah, here are your answers. You don't remember changing? Well, you were really girly. You even said 'As if' and giggled. I thought I was going to pee, laughing so hard." said Hermione.

"Oh, very funny! Well, its your turn now."

Hermione took her drink and downed it in one gulp. She stared up at Malfoy. _Whoa, why have I not noticed that he is so attractive? He is one fine looking man!_ She thought.

"So, Granger-" he began.

"Please, call me Hermione." She said placing her hand on his knee.

"Hermione. What's your favorite class?"

"Please. I hate school. I didn't have to be here, I would walk out and hang out with all my girlfriends."

"Okay. That's different. So how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Well, I don't get into relationships. But I have dated a few boys."

"Do you like having everyone want to copy off of you? Do you like being smart?"

"No way. I hate it. It's annoying. I wish I was normal. Then I wouldn't have to have perfect scores or perfect essays, or perfect anything."

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Hell yes! You are one yummy boy. What did you say your name was?"

"Draco."

"Well, nice to meet you Draco." She said, leaning into his body. She could feel his stomach contract at the touch.

"So, um. Do you really want to go to the dance with me?"

"Oh yes, very much so." She breathed into his ear. All of a sudden her body language changed. "Okay, did it work? What am I doing?" she said and she sat back down in her chair. One minute she was drinking the potion, and the next she was close enough to kiss Malfoy.

"Um, yeah it worked. Wow, I must say Granger, you should let her out more often!"

"What? What did I do? You didn't take advantage of me did you?"

"Trust me Granger. You would have been more than willing." He replied. They switched papers and Hermione looked at her answers. She could see why Malfoy had said what he did. So, her alter ego was a tramp huh? Well, go figure. The class ended and they turned in their notes.

The week went by very fast, soon it was Friday night. Hermione was very excited. Classes ended early, and she ran to her room. She pulled out her outfit. She had decided on a slim pair of jeans, and a purple halter top. She changed into the clothes and magically curled her hair. She went to the living room and saw Malfoy lounging on the couch. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"So, are you ready? Dinner should start soon." She said.

"Yeah, wow. You look really nice. Well, lets go." Malfoy walked out to the hallway. Hermione followed him out into the hallway deep in thought. _He said I looked nice! The same boy that insulted me hair not a month ago! What is going on? Is he on drugs? Under the Imperius? I wonder why he is being nice to me all of a sudden. Was that a smile? It was! What is going on? _She thought to herself. She followed him down to the Great Hall. _Well, I'll worry about it later. He's nice now and looking good. I am just going to have fun tonight!_ And with that thought she walked into the beautifully decorated hall for a night of fun, music, and dancing.


	4. Dirty Dancing and Wicked Revenge

Hermione walked into the Great Hall on the arm of none other than Malfoy. She noticed stares from everyone, but brushed them off. She could see Stan and Katrina getting cups of punch. She followed Malfoy to an empty table.

"Well, we seem to have made quite an impression, you think?" he asked her.

"I'm glad. It's always better to cause a commotion entering than leaving. I don't suppose you want to dance?" she looked at him meekly.

"Sure. Whatever will make you happy."

He stood up and took her hand, dragging her to the dance floor. The music picked up, and for a while they were lost in the music. Their bodies seemed to know how to move, and always found a way to be right where they needed to be. Hermione could feel her hips sway with the music, and could feel his hands resting on her hips, and then running along her back. She was unaware of anything but the music, and his body. She had lost track of time, but finally tumbled from the dance floor, dragging Malfoy.

"Man, I am so thirsty! We have to get something to drink."

"Sit down, I'll get the drinks."

She nodded her head, and walked to an empty table. She sat down and pulled off her shoes. She was just thinking of how nice and courteous Malfoy had been to her. He had even offered to get drinks to the both of them.

"What the hell are you thinking Hermione?"

Hermione was startled to reality by the abrupt comment from Ron.

"Yeah, what do you think you are doing coming here and dancing with the evil son of a bi-" began Harry.

"I'll have you know that he has been very kind to me. In fact, he's been nicer to me than you two have. What the hell do you think you're doing coming in here and yelling at me?"

The two boys glared at Hermione.

"No, I don't know why I even bother! Look boys, I've grown up. I can make decisions for myself. And I don't need you there telling me what to do every second. So you can both go and screw yourselves. I am done with you! Leave me alone!" she yelled into their faces. She walked off to find Malfoy.

"What's wrong?" he asked once he saw her face.

"Nothing, just some people giving me a hard time. But it doesn't mean anything. Come on, introduce me to your friends." She replied.

He took her hand and walked her to a group of previous Slytherins. They stared at her like a mutant snobwobbler. Malfoy quietly coughed, and they smiled at her.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce to Granger. Granger, this is Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Greg, and over there is Hillary and her boyfriend Zach."

"It's nice to meet you."

"So, Hermione, is that okay? Well, I love your outfit. It's so cute."

"Thank you. I love your dress. The color suits you so well."

"I know. Pink is my favorite color. Where are you two going?"

"Oh, we're just going to talk guy stuff. You know quidditch and things like that." replied Blaise.

Hermione watched Malfoy and Blaise walk off, deep in discussion.

"I pay five galleons to know what has them talking so heatedly. So, how have your classes been?" Hermione asked Pansy.

"Oh, its fine. I don't really like school. It's kinda boring. But what about you? Any guys in your life? Oh, what am I saying? Draco! You two make such a cute couple."

"We're not dating. But thank you for the compliment. I don't really date, it distracts from school." Hermione replied.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron.

"What Ron? What? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? I don't think I invited you to start talking to me again. Go away. I'm talking with my new friends."

"But Hermione, these are not your friends! We are! You are making a mistake. These are Slytherins! The vilest people on earth!"

"They are not Harry. Just go away. Besides, aren't you a Slytherin now? Please, just go away." She said, pushing Ron and Harry away.

"Is there a problem? Are these guys bothering you, Granger?" Malfoy said.

"Granger? He doesn't even call you by your first name! Look Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Ron.

"I'm having fun. Talking with my friends."

"I think you need to go now." Began Malfoy.

"Shut up you arsehole! You don't even like her. I don't know what you're playing at. But it's not good!" Ron said.

"What are you talking about?"

"We heard you talking to Blaise. You said so yourself. You don't even like her!" said Harry.

"Ah-hem!" coughed Hermione.

"You don't either. You just put up with her because she's smart. Why do you think we're friends with her? She's the smartest girl our age!"

"So that's all she is to you? Someone to fill a spot?"

"Excuse me." said Hermione.

"Isn't that all she is to you Potter? Just the third part of the Golden Trio?"

"Yes! She is a part of the Golden Trio!"

"Excuse me! What the hell am I to you? Just some puppet to be cast into any role? I'm a person! I have feelings! Why don't you all just stop and think about me!" yelled Hermione.

"Hermione, please, just let us finish this." Said Ron.

"Yeah, Granger, just stay out of this." Said Malfoy.

"This is unbelievable!" exclaimed Hermione.

She picked up the nearest drink and threw it in Ron's face. While everyone stood in shock she picked up another and tossed the contents into Malfoy's face. Harry stepped forward, Hermione pushed him back. She swung her fist around and made contact with Malfoy's jaw. Then she swung on Ron and kicked him in the groin. Harry stepped back and threw his hands in the air.

"Well, you seem to have things under control." Harry said.

"That's not what you thought a minute ago." She said as she stepped forward and slapped Harry across the face.

"This is a reminder to all of you! I am not some little innocent girl! I can handle myself. I can make my own decisions! I thought you were my friends, and then you treat me like some doll you can throw around. I'm not a doll. And if any of you don't get the picture, I'll be happy to tell you again." She said.

She ran out of the hall, tears streaming down her face. Her heart pounding to the rhythm of the music. She had to get away before her composure broke. She was glad she had the weekend to heal. She had been friends with all those people, only to realize that they thought of her as nothing more than a tagalong. It made her sad, to the depths of her soul to realize that she was so unloved. She wanted to crawl into a broom closet and die. She wandered the hallways hoping to find an escape. The more she thought about it, the angrier it made her. She had always felt a little distant from Harry and Ron, but she had felt different around Malfoy. He had made her feel special. She had lived with him for a month, and they had shared special moments. He had been extremely nice, and had treated her like a real person. She couldn't believe that he thought of her as nothing more than _some girl_. She stopped, halfway down a hall. She was furious, madder than she had ever been. How dare Malfoy make her feel insignificant! He didn't know her. He was supposed to be this nice guy, this pleasant surprise! And he turned out to be this huge arsehole! She turned on her heel and marched back to her dorm room. She was just about to open the door when she heard voices. She stopped and listened to what was being said.

"Did you see her face? I thought she was going to explode. Good job!"

"I know! I didn't think I had managed to get that close to her this past month. Apparently she is easier than I thought. I can't wait to bed her. She should be firecracker in bed."

She heard voices laughing.

"I mean, what moron suddenly befriends their enemy? She must be lacking in common sense. She should have listened to her friends. They had the right idea."

"I can't believe she flipped on them too. Well, I hope you can get in touch with Gringotts soon. I would like my money as soon as possible. It shouldn't be too long now."

"I'll pay, but you had better get good proof. I know when I am being played."

"Don't worry; I just bought a new camera. It takes beautiful pictures. Expect to be paid in full."

"Well, I let you go. I'm sure you have some apologies to make. Night!"

"Night."

Hermione could not quite understand what she was hearing. That filthy ferret! He had been playing her the whole time. She couldn't shake off the feeling of hearing Ron and Harry saying, 'Told you so!' She slowly walked to the library. Deep in thought, she began to plan her revenge.


	5. Makeovers and Christmas Plans

**Okay all, new chapter! Yay! I am so glad I got back on with this story. I really like where its going.**

**Warning: there are a few mature things mentioned. Nothing done, don't wig out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, the story would never end! And Hermione and Draco would have hooked up a long time ago. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Damn. **

Hermione opened the doors to the library. She retreated to a far corner and stewed in her emotions. She felt anger, sadness, pity, disappointment. All these emotions stemmed from none other Draco Malfoy. She couldn't believe that she had fallen in his trap. Looking back it was so obvious, but she had been so eager to believe he could change that she had accepted him without any thought.

Well Hermione, she thought, what are you going to do now? What are you going to do to save yourself?

She thought about her predicament, and finally it hit her. She had been remembering their encounters, and the Alius Ego potion was stuck in her mind. Malfoy had said that he had liked her alter ego.

Well if he liked it that much, maybe I should let her out more often.

With that thought in her head she walked to the owlery and sent a brief note to Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati. She walked back to her common room. She half expected Malfoy to be waiting for her, but upon seeing the common room empty she went to her room to await her replies.

Hermione did not have to wait long. Soon she heard a knock on the front portrait. She opened the door to reveal the three girls carrying every hair curler and makeup case known to man.

"I'm so glad you decided its time for a change Hermione. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to change." Lavender said.

"I was surprised when I read you letter. But I gathered all my stuff as quickly as possible. I'm glad it's the weekend. It might take all day to get that hair straightened." Parvati said.

"I can't wait to get you into some more flattering clothes." Was all Ginny could say.

Hermione took the three girls into her room and cast a locking charm on the door. Ginny started unpacking a huge duffle bag, pulling colorful clothes. Parvati began washing Hermione's hair with a quick Scourgify spell. Lavender began towel dry her hair. Hermione could tell it was going to be a long weekend.

"I think we should trim you hair a little. Maybe even add some cute bangs. What do you think Lav?" said Parvati.

"Cut yes, bangs no. When she wants to wear her hair curly it might look funny. How do you feel about dying it?" Lavender asked Hermione.

"Oh my god! Hermione you would look great if we died your hair a dark brown, and then added black and blonde streaks!" said Ginny.

"I don't know about blonde. But I like the brown and black. And how short would you be cutting?"

"Not that short. Just to your shoulders. But the color is going to be beautiful. Just wait."

So Hermione waited. She waited while they pulled, tweezed, powdered, fluffed, and applied every product ever invented to her face and hair.

"Ta da!"

"Voila!"

"Wow, Hermione. You are going to knock him dead. Here, wear these. I'm leaving all these. They should be enough for a while. And everything is mix-and-match. Well, bye!"

And with that the three girls ran out the door, leaving enough makeup and hair product to style an army. Hermione turned her chair around and looked in the mirror. At first she was shocked. She couldn't believe that she could look that good. Her hair had been tamed into beautiful soft curls around her face. He eyes looked sparkly, rather than their regular dull brown. Lavender had put subtle colors around her eyes, and a soft pink lip gloss made her lips look pouty instead of pinched. She went through the pile of clothes that the girls had left and pulled out a short denim skirt and a skimpy pink tube top. She pulled on the clothes and loved the way they made her feel. Hermione would be very disappointed if Malfoy did not want to strip down right where he has and do her there. She slipped her feet into a pair of simple flip flops and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. She began pulling pans and a spatula from a drawer when she heard Malfoy's bedroom door open. Taking that as her cue Hermione opened the door to the refrigerator and bent over, trying to find some fruit. Hermione sensed, rather than heard, him approach.

"Granger. You look... nice... um. Wow…" he began.

"Thank you. You look nice too. I was just making breakfast," she said as she laid her palm on his chest. "You could wait in the living room until I'm done."

He walked backwards a few steps and then quickly turned into the living room. Hermione could tell that she had flustered the boy, and was glad for it. She mixed pancake batter and melted some syrup. She washed the fruit and set it on the table.

"Malfoy! Breakfast is done." She called.

She heard the scrape of a chair being pulled and turned to see Malfoy sitting down to enjoy breakfast.

"Wow, it smells really good Granger. What did you make?"

"Oh, a little of this, and a little of that." She replied. She picked up the plate of pancakes and leaned over the table to serve him. She made sure to let her shirt drop a little and give him access to peeping down her shirt. She straightened up and served herself. Then she went to the stove and picked up the warm syrup.

"Here, let me pour it for you." She said, as sickly sweet as the syrup. She stood behind him and leaned over his shoulder, making sure that her hair tickled his face, and her chest pressed against his back.

"I'm sorry it's so small. I was a little tired from the incident last night. No, don't worry. Don't apologize. It was my fault. I should not have snapped. I'm terribly sorry. Can you forgive me?" she said seductively, as she bit into a juicy strawberry.

Malfoy sat there with his mouth wide open. For a second Hermione wondered if he had suffered a heart attack, when he spoke,

"I think I can. I understand. It must be stressful."

"Yes, it is stressful having my best friends not like you. Here, let me help you." She said as she leaned over the table again and wiped a little syrup off his bottom lip. She pulled her finger away and licked it clean. "Yummy! I love syrup, don't you?"

She almost lost it then. The look on Malfoy's face was enough to convince her that she was holding all the cards now. She cleared up the table, but before she could begin the dishes Malfoy spoke up.

"Let me help you. You did cook breakfast." He said.

And gave you a massive boner, from the looks of it. She thought with some satisfaction.

They quickly got the dishes done, and Hermione led Malfoy into the living room to study, and do homework. She ran up to her room and gathered her books. When she walked back downstairs she saw Malfoy sitting at the desk, a book in his lap. Hermione opened her Herbology book, and curled up on the couch to read. She was so enthralled with her reading she almost missed the looks he kept shooting her. Hermione had a feeling it was because her skirt had ridden up her thighs when she had sat down, and now left very little to the imagination. She shifted herself again and accidentally dropped her quill.

"Oops! Clumsy me." she said, as she bent over and picked it up.

It was a funny feeling to have your breasts goggled for the first time. She curled up even more and thought about what she was doing. Could she pull this off? Could she manage to be a slut in front of everyone in the school? She had her doubts, but then Malfoy's came rushing through her head. What he had said the Blaise last night was well worth this. She was never going to go to bed with Malfoy. But she could make him pay until he realized that. She just needed a little more time to get her trap ready, and then she would pounce.

"You know, it's such a lovely day. Why don't we go outside and sit by the lake. We could even hang out with your friends. Pansy had a lot of interesting things to say last night. And it didn't look like you and Blaise had time to finish your conversation before we were interrupted." She said as she stood up and held out her hand.

Malfoy stood up and took hold of her hand. As they walked out of the portrait, Hermione made sure to slide her hips against his as she walked out of the doorway. They walked to the Great Hall, earning strange looks from everyone they saw. She drug him to a little shady spot, hidden by a large bush. Soon Blaise and Pansy were there.

"Wow, Hermione. You look great. Pink is definitely your color. Did you cut your hair?" asked Pansy.

"Yes, does it look nice?"

"Yeah. You look like Pan- you look pretty." Blaise said, catching his mistake.

Hermione knew that he was going to say Pansy, and she was glad. The Slytherin Slut was exactly who she was channeling with her new makeover. She was glad that she had the boys entranced with her new look. She was so happy her plan was working, and she wouldn't have to wait so long to spring her trap.

"So what are you boys doing during Christmas? Are you staying here?" she asked.

"Well, I thought about going home, but my parents are going to France to visit my grandmother. She's crazy, so I don't know if I want to go anymore." Said Blaise.

"I'm going home. Mother promised me a shopping spree before Christmas. We are also going to visit my Uncle Tom in Ireland." Pansy said.

"What about you Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Malfoy. What _will_ you be _doing _over Christmas?" asked Blaise.

"Well, I thought about going home. But I've changed my mind. I plan on _sleeping_ late, and having fun with my _friends_." He responded.

I bet you are, thought Hermione. She tugged on the bottom of her top, pulling the bottom down ever so slightly. She smiled at the boys as their glances darted to the tops of her breast. This was going to be a fun Christmas break, she decided.


	6. Temptation and Trust

**Okay all, I'm back for more. Please Read&Review so I know what you think. I love getting feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I wouldn't be sitting in my little shack, typing my little fingers to death if I was. I'd make someone else type (preferably someone who can spell)**

Hermione was glad that November and December passed quickly. She had gotten a lot of stares for her small clothes and new attitude. It made her laugh uncontrollably whenever she thought about Ron's reaction. They were waiting for Potions class when she had dropped a book. As she stood up she caught Ron staring at her butt. Hermione did admit to Pansy one day that she thought it was funny that everyone thought her butt looked nice, but that she had to agree. Pansy had laughed and slung her arm around Hermione's shoulders. Finally it was the last day of the semester, and everyone was saying goodbye. Hermione followed Malfoy down to the train station with Blaise and Pansy.

"We'll see you later guys. It's going to be really quiet without you." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'll do with myself." said Malfoy.

"I'm sure you'll find _some way_ to entertain yourselves." said Blaise.

And with that the two boarded the train. As she turned to leave with Malfoy, Hermione spotted Harry and Ron. They looked happy as they packed their bags, and laughed at something Ginny said. Hermione longed to be with them, going away to the burrow and having a fun time over Christmas. However, Hermione knew that she had to stay and take care of Malfoy. He had been laying the "seduction" on pretty thick lately and she knew that she would be able to catch him in her net tomorrow. In fact, she planned on it. Just as the carriage started to roll back to Hogwarts she saw Harry straighten up and look at her. He gave her a slight smile, and then shook his head and followed Ron onto the train. Hermione sank into her seat, knowing that it would take more than a sorry to become friends with Harry and Ron again. If only they could see what she was doing to better their lives.

That night Hermione lay curled against Malfoy's chest, a warm blanket thrown over them.

"You know, I was beginning to wonder…" She began.

"Yes?"

"If you were ever going to take me some where and ravage me." she replied.

She could tell he was stunned, and liked him when he was speechless and couldn't make fun of anyone or kiss anyone's arse. She stood up, winked at him over her shoulder. She walked out of the portrait leaving it open. She walked down the hall and leaned against the wall. When she saw that he had followed her out of the portrait she pushed off the wall and down the next hallway. She waited at the base of a spiral staircase, leaning against the wall. He walked around the corner, and she let him walk to her and lean in for a kiss. But before their lips could connect she turned and ran up the stairs. She sat down on the top stair and let her legs open slightly. When she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs she laid a hand on her inner thigh. He stopped a few steps below her and gave a moan. She knew she was driving him crazy, and she loved it. She wanted him to be frustrated this entire time, so that when she finally broke him it would be unbelievable pain.

She stood up and walked down the hallway pulling off her robes as she went. Trailing the robes in her hand she opened the door to a room she had found her fourth year when she wanted to get away from Krum and Ron. She dropped her robes and walked a little farther into the room. She heard Malfoy come in behind her, she glances over her shoulder and gave him another wink.

"Well, here we are. Are you just going to stand there?" she teased.

He took a step towards her and she put her hand on his chest.

"Wait. Put this on. I want it to be a surprise."

She handed him a blindfold and helped him tie it around his eyes. After she made sure he couldn't see she walked back to the middle of the room and pulled out her wand. She took out her wand and waved it in a complicated motion, muttering under her breath. At once bars appeared, separating Hermione's half of the room with Malfoy's. Hearing the _clink_ of the lock he had ripped off the blindfold. Hermione watch it flutter to the ground.

"What a shame. You fell for it. I thought I was going to have to use my feminine wiles for just a little longer. Although I must admit, you are easier to trick than I thought." She said with an evil grin on her face.

"What? Are you insane? Let me out of here!" he yelled.

"No, I don't I will. I'll just be back later."

She began towards the door when it slammed in her face. She faced him and yelled, "Accio!" She held both wands now, but when she tried to unlock the door it stayed firmly locked.

"What did you do to it?" she asked.

"I cast a locking charm that only I can undue. Have fun. Now we're both stuck in here." He said as she slammed his hand against the bars. "Why are you doing this? I was so nice to you."

"Yeah, so you could sleep with me! I heard you and Blaise talking outside our dorm Halloween night. This is all just a bet. And even after I had yelled at you that I could make my own decisions you still bet Blaise. Don't you dare yell at me about this. It's all your fault."

"So what are you going to do now? We are going to starve. Did you know that. Oh Merlin, I am going to starve to death with nothing to look at or talk to but the Mudblood."

"Shut up. We are not going to starve. I planned ahead and asked for food to be magicked here every morning and night. However, I told the house elves not to help anyone that was stuck in here. But now that means me too."

She looked at him and could tell it was going to be a long Christmas break. She went to the fireplace and lit a fire. She conjured a box of fudge and strawberries.

"What is it with you and strawberries? First you're always eating them, and while I have to admit that it's dead sexy, its so cliché."

"So, it got you worked up didn't it? Second?"

"What?"

"Well, you said first which implies there is a second point, possibly even third. So, second…"

"You smell like them. Every time you walked by I got this amazing whiff of strawberries. I am kind of glad you put these bars up Granger."

"Really and why is that?"

"Because now I don't have to sleep with you. Even if I lose the bet, paying some money is better than sleeping with you. Besides, you wouldn't know what to do with yourself."

"I happen to know very well what to do with myself. And it's very stupid of you to think otherwise."

"Really? With who? I can't imagine it was Potter or Weasel. They don't even know you're a girl." He said.

"With who doesn't matter. Look, do you want some strawberries or not? It's the only food we'll get until tomorrow morning."

"No thank you, you've probably poisoned them. Besides strawberries and melted chocolate doesn't sound very good right now."

"Melted chocolate? Crap! The fudge melted. Oh well, now it will be even better." She said.

She dipped her fingers into the chocolate and plucked them into her mouth, sucking off every last bit of chocolate.

"Granger please. Stop. If you do that again, I might just be tempted to sleep with you. You must know the effect of what you do."

"What? Eating chocolate? I know you want one. Here." She held out a chocolate dipped strawberry.

He leaned through the bars to grab the strawberry, but as he got close she pulled the strawberry back, just a little. She smiled then, a true happy smile.

"I'm just kidding. Here."

"Thank you. I was kind of hungry. So, this whole time, you've been pretending?"

"Basically, haven't you?"

He paused for a second before he nodded his head. Hermione guessed form that pause that he wasn't being entirely honest.

"So, what do we do now? I can't let you have your wand, because then you'll hex me and leave me in that blasted cage. And I can't open the door."

"You can trust me. I won't hex you if you give me my wand back."

"I doubt that. I guess we're stuck here until I can."

"You won't ever be able to open the door."

"I wasn't talking about the door…"

She looked at his puzzled face and laughed.


	7. Arguments and Apologies

**Hi! I hope you guys are liking the story. Don't forget to Read&Review!**

**Disclaimer: as I have said before, I am a lowly pathetic writer. I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except the plot. That's mine! My own, my precious. Oops, wrong fantasy story.**

"I was talking about trusting you. I meant that we're stuck here until I can trust you not to hurt me."

"Oh, well, we could be here a long time then." He replied.

She stood up and paced the room. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was late. She pulled a chair towards the fire and curled up.

"What do you think you are doing? Wake up Mudblood! This is all your fault. Wake up!"

"Shut the hell up Malfoy. This is not my fault! Now I'm going to sleep. Shut- Are you singing?"

"Yes! I am not going to let you leave me here in this cage! I am not some animal to be locked up. I am Draco Malfoy and you will respect that!"

"Excuse me! I respect no one that treats others like filth! You are dirt, in fact you and the whole Malfoy bloodline is dirt!"

"At least we're not disgusting half-bloods! Everyone of your kind is lower than dirt, which makes me better than you."

"So you admit you are dirt? Ha, I always knew you understood your place."

"My place? My place? Why don't you come here closer so I can show you my place!"

She stood up, every muscle in her body tense. She picked up the wooden chair and threw it at the bars. She watched him jump back to avoid the chair.

"Shut up Malfoy! You think you're so much better than everyone else. Well, I have news for you! No one likes you! You don't have any friends!"

"That is not true! Blaise and Pansy are my friends! So are Goyle and Crabbe!"

"Oh sorry, but I don't consider people my friends if they're only nice to me because my father pays them to be! Oh, you didn't know that? It's true. I heard Pansy and Blaise talking about it one morning. Then Pansy leaned over and asked me how much I got for being nice to you."

"What?"

"Yeah, if I had known I could get money from this I think I would have started a lot sooner."

She stopped her rant. She could see the pain her words were bringing him. And for a brief moment she almost pitied him. But then she remembered every whisper, every taunt he had ever made towards her. She thought about all the pain and questioning he had brought her. She stood in front of him, nothing separating them but the bars she had put up.

"You really didn't know? Well, now you do. How does it feel? Tell me, how much pain do you feel right now? In this very moment. And while your thinking of that, multiply that by a thousand and you know a small amount of the pain you've cause me. Hurts doesn't it?" she said softly.

She pressed her forehead against the bars, she watched him take a step back, and then sink to the floor. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch the pain fly across his face. No, she old herself. Watch the pain you caused. She opened her eyes and watched him wipe his face. He had been crying, and she had felt happy. She hated herself in that moment. Hated everything that had come out of her mouth. She pushed herself away from the bars and went to the farthest corner. She sat down and wanted to sink into the walls, never to speak again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was saying. I'm so sorry."

"Shut up. Just don't say anything. You're lying, I know you are! Those people are really my friends. You're just a spiteful bitch because your friends left you."

Her head snapped up hearing those words.

"My friends left because of you. You drive them away. They didn't believe you could really be a nice guy. I should have followed them; looking back I should have believed them."

"Don't blame me for your words. You made them leave; I didn't say one word to them. You can't keep blaming me for everything that goes wrong in your life. You pushed your friends away! You could have gone to apologize that night. Hell, you could have apologized a number of times between then and now. But where are you? Locked in a room with me. Acting like a whore so you can save the day and take revenge on evil, spoiled Malfoy. Don't blame me for your problems."

By this time she and Malfoy were stalking each other, ready to lean through those bars and strangle the other. She was fuming mad, no one had ever talked to her like that. Who was he kidding? It was all his fault. She would get revenge. She lunged at the bars and grabbed his shirt.

"Listen here Malfoy. I am not trying to be a hero. I don't want to be a saint, I want you to take back everything you every said. Admit that you are an arsehole, and take back everything you've ever said against me, Ron, Harry, and every other person."

"You're funny. I never apologize. Why don't you take back everything you just said. About my dad and my fri- abou Blaise and Pansy."

"I already did."

"No, you saw my face and wanted to make me feel better. You're not really sorry. I know when someone is lying. Did you really think I had no idea what my dad was doing? I knew, from the time I was a small child."

"You knew? And you still went along with it? Why?"

"Because, I had to. You don't disappoint my father. He would kill you before you had the chance. Don't give me that look. Don't pity me. I am glad he did. That way, I won't feel regret if/when I decide to backstab them."

"But they're your friends…"

"No, like you reminded me, they are hired by my parents to be nice to me. As you said, I have no friends."

"That's a sad way to think. You need friends, they make life more interesting. You've never had a friend?"

"Well, I thought I had one. And then she locked me in a cage."

"Geeze Malfoy, think you kiss enough arse? You are unbelievable. Me, your friend? We both know that all you wanted from me was to get into my pants. And now that I've eliminated that, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna go and crawl into bed with Pansy? Well, good luck with that. I'm sure she is an excellent lay."

She walked to the fire and curled up, her back to Malfoy. Soon she was asleep. When Hermione woke up she wasn't sure how long she had been asleep. The elf had already come by with food. Malfoy had pushed a plate through the bars towards her. She picked up the plate and began to eat. The food was still warm, and it tasted delicious after her night on the floor. She sat with her back against the bars.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she heard him ask.

"I don't know. Why don't we talk about our favorite things? I was thinking that because we are going to be here for a while, we might as well get to know each other. So what's your favorite color?"

She heard him laugh. The sound was strangely warm; it enveloped her making her giggle.

"Well, after careful consideration I would have to say my favorite color is blue. Not Ravenclaw blue, but a lighter, almost aquamarine blue. What about you?"

"Well, you're going to laugh, but it's green. That rich, dark green. I know, it's so Slytherin."

"Well, who would have thought? The green doesn't bother me, it's just so dark."

"Yeah, but worse than liking green, I _hate_ red. It's an awful ugly color. And it looks atrocious on furniture. I almost puke every time I go into the Gryffindor common room."

"Really? And here I thought every Gryffindor worshiped the damn color."

"Nope, well, not me."

"So… you said before you've had two boyfriends. I have to know, who?"

She laughed, "Well, I dated Victor Krum in fourth year, and then last year I dated Sea- someone else."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. What about you?"

"Well, Pansy thinks we're a couple, but I would rather castrate myself. And other than that, I've just casually dated."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward pause; Hermione didn't know what to say next. She heard Malfoy sigh. She mimicked his actions.

"So… um, yeah." She said.

"Why do you hang out with those guys?"

"Who?"

"Potter and Weasley."

"Cause they are my friends. I know they don't always appreciate me, but they are the only friends I have. I know they care about me, they just don't always show it."

"Well, it seems we are more alike than we both thought."

"How's that?"

"Well, I have no friends, and your friends treat you like dirt."

"No they don't. They just ignore me. But they don't treat me bad."

"Well, I would think ignoring someone would hurt just as much as if they we're mean to you. In fact more, because it would make you feel like they don't even care."

"Well, you don't understand our friendship! Who are you to critique anyone's relationships? You just admitted to having no friends!"

She stood up and stalked to the far wall. His words had struck a chord. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it did hurt when they ignored her, or left her out of conversations. She turned her head so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. He knew that he was right, but worse than that would be admitting it to herself. She couldn't stand to see the hurt in his eyes when she reminded him again that he had no friends. She hated the fact that they were alike, or that they could be anything resembling nice to each other. She didn't like the fact that every time they talked it ended in an argument.

"I'm sorry." A voice whispered.


	8. Stone Walls and Slow Dances

**Hi! I just wanted to thank you all for being the best fans a person could have. You all make me want to get out of bed every morning… okay, so I'm lying. Nothing makes me **_**want**_** to get out of bed, but you guys do make me want to jump right on the computer and put these thoughts onto digital paper. You guys add color to my pale, pasty life. Thank you.**

**A quick list of the things I own:**

**A computer**

**A toothbrush**

**Underwear**

**A pool**

**Cold, leftover pizza**

**The plot**

**As you can see, Harry Potter is not on that short list. He and everything to do with him belongs to J.K. Rowling. But one day I will meet her, poke her in the eye and take it all over. And then I shall have Hermione and Draco fall madly in love with each other. Until then…**

"Did you just apologize?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I said those things. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Why are you always apologizing? You apologized last night and then again today. Do you ever not apologize about anything?"

"Look, Malfoy. I apologize when I know that I have done something wrong. You should try it sometime."

"No thank you. Malfoy's never apologize."

"Will you ever give that up?"

"What?"

"Stop identifying your self as a Malfoy. Surely you are a person underneath all that crap. You have to have feelings hiding behind that wall you put up."

"Well, what about you? You preach to me about putting down my defenses when your own are far more deadly than mine!"

"Are they now?"

"Yes they are. I don't let anyone in as a way to protect myself. That's what I've been taught. But I don't _pretend_ to let people in like you do."

"Pretend?"

"Yeah pretend. My walls are simple stone walls. Yours are four feet wide, wrapped in barbed wire, with flashing neon signs saying 'KEEP OUT!' You pretend that you and Ron and Harry are the tightest thing to come since spandex, when in reality you push yourself so far from them I'm surprised you're not on Pluto by now!"

"Don't you dare criticize me."

"Or what? You couldn't stand up for yourself if your life depended on it."

"That's not true and you know it."

"You're right. You can stand up to me, but you could never tell Potter and Weasley what you think. You would rather die, pretending to be friends than to actually tell them you don't like they treat you."

"I did tell them. I told them that night on Halloween. I've told them every time they've ever been idiots to me. I've told them so many times, and they never listen. I don't know what to do! I can't help it they don't get it! I've tried to be good friends. I've tried to like Quidditch, and to not yell at them about their homework, and then they laugh and ask me if it's 'that time of the month'. So don't you dare talk to me about my walls."

She sat down heavily. She was exhausted after that rant. She laid her head on her arms and began to cry. It was painful to think of her friendship from outside view. It did look like they were best friends, but Hermione knew different. It hurt to have Malfoy tell her he saw through her façade. She wanted to leave the room and leave him locked up for eternity. She stood up and brushed her tears away. She was fed up, frustrated, and felt like hitting someone. She walked to their wands and picked up her own.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time."

She unlocked the door and walked into the cage. She watched as Malfoy slowly walked away from her. She lifted her wand, and watched him cringe. She threw the wand back towards the fireplace and continued to walk towards Malfoy.

"What… what are you doing? Why did you throw your wand away. Now we're both going to be locked in here. What are you doing? Are you gonna hit-"

She lifted her arm and brought her hand crashing into the side of his face. It felt good to let out some frustration. She lifted her arms again and rained blows on his chest and his arms. Whatever she could touch, she hit. She felt powerful hands wrap around her wrists. She struggled to get away from his grasp. But he was too strong.

"What do you think you are doing? I am not some punching bag. Calm down. Breathe."

She listened to his advice, and the pain she had been running from finally caught up with her. She leaned her head against his chest and began to cry again. She felt his hands drop her wrists and took the opportunity to circle his waist. She felt his hands caress her back, comforting her.

"I'm sor-"

"If you say you're sorry one more time, I will lock you in the cage, and leave you here." He replied.

She laughed into his chest.

"I don't know why I did that. I'm so… I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you felt frustrated, and angry, but mostly sad, and hurt. You fell as though nothing you do will ever be good enough. You feel like they will never understand you. It's as if you could fall off the face of the earth and they wouldn't even know you were gone. Trust me, I know."

And in that moment she did. Trust him. She felt as though someone had finally understood the emotions that had plagued her. She collapsed in his grip. She stood there a long time, clutching her enemy, who turned out to be the only person that understood her.

"How? How do you know what it feels like?"

"It's the same feeling I have with my parents. We pretend we're a close loving family, but really I was a mistake. My parents didn't want me. They still don't."

"I'm sor-" she stopped, seeing his look.

She continued to look at his face, and for the first time saw him as a handsome man. His face was mature, and his eyes were a light blue rather than gray. His hair was not white blonde, but a gold color, and he wasn't nearly as pale as everyone made him out be.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just admiring your looks. Too bad we don't have music. This could be a really romantic moment."

"Are you serious? You're a witch. If you wanted music, it wouldn't be that hard to get."

"Are you suggesting any songs?"

"No, I just thought it funny how you don't seem to realize you're magical."

She stepped away from him and gathered her wand. She magicked a stereo and some of her favorite CD's. She put in one and started to play the song. The first notes of Third Eye Blind's How's it going to be drifted out of the speakers.

_Before you take a swing, I wonder, what are we fighting for_

She felt his arms circle her waist, and she wrapped her own around his neck.

_Is there anything I'm going to miss, I wonder_

And in that moment she knew that was where she belonged. She felt the connection they had forged in such little time. The bond was far stronger than the bond she, Harry, and Ron had. She felt safe, and loved. She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. She knew he felt it too. The feelings that at first were pretend were now very much real. They loved each other, and understood each other completely. They continued to sway, their bodies acting as one.

"I love you."

"I love you."

It didn't matter who had said it first, in Hermione's mind. It only mattered that he loved her. She lifted her head towards his face. He bent his head down and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. She heard the chorus and thought it fit their situation only too well.

_How's it going to be, when it goes down_

_How's it going to be, when your not around_

_How's it going to be, when you found out there was nothing_

_Between you and me, cause I don't care_

_How's it going to be_

She deepened the kiss, knowing that nothing could ever come of this. She knew the minute they walked out that door they would go back to hating one another. They had no other choice. She felt his love, and his regret in his kiss. He knew also that they could not accept each other outside of this room. She felt herself back up to where the wands lay, one on top of another. She felt for his and handed it to him, never stopping the kiss. She heard him whisper the unlocking spell. She felt his hands run along her back.

_How's it going to be _

_When you don't know me anymore_

_And how's it going to be_

He broke the kiss, pulling back ever so slightly. Hermione felt a ripping sensation in her chest, and knew her heart had just been broken.

_Want to get myself back in again_

_The soft dive of oblivion_

Hermione longed for his kiss, the smell of him. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and never leave. She watched him walk to the doorway, and pause. A small blossom of hope sprouted in her chest. He looked over his shoulder and said two words.

"I'm sorry."

She wanted to call out, tell him to come back, but she could not speak. She watched as her one true love walked out of the doorway, never to be hers again.

_How's it going to be when you don't know me anymore_

_How's it going to be_

She sank to the floor and cried.

**Yeah, I know I cried myself. I had to add the song. It fit so well. Don't forget to Read&Review.**


	9. Confessions and Dark Marks

**Okay folks, so what do you think? I know, I know, it's horrible! I felt my own heart break, and I think I even cried, just a little. I know that everything kinda confusing, '**Does he love her, or not?**' Trust me; I know what I'm doing. I might even decide to do a sequel, if enough people want one**__** It's going to be good! Stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: Please don't shoot me, J.K. Rowling! I know I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I am just borrowing your characters, but I promise to return them. And if it looks like we had a wild party in Hogwarts, it's because… we did! Ha ha ha!**

Hermione woke up on the cold floor, the last embers of the fire finally dying out. She gathered her wand and her robes and walked back to her common room. She felt exhausted, and there was an indescribable pain in her chest. She opened the door to her room and fell onto her bed. She felt another bout of tears coming, but she pushed them back. She would not let this ruin her life; she _knew_ that they could never be together. She knew the consequences; she pushed the visions of walking into the Great Hall on Malfoy's arm out of her head. She picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Ron & Harry,_

_I am so sorry about these last few months. I know I have let you down, seriously let you down. I don't know the words to describe the pain I have felt not having you in my life. I wish that you can find it in your heart to forgive me of my unforgivable actions. Looking back I can see that I have made many mistakes in our friendship. But I want to set them right. I want to be the best friends we can be. Being away from you for this while I have realized just how much you truly mean to me. Please forgive me._

_Hermione_

She sealed the letter and sent it to the Burrow. She went back to the common room, picking up her books and various things. She set them on her desk back in her room, and settled in for the rest of the two week torture.

January

Hermione stood, bundled in her coat, on the train platform. She was waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive, and hopefully to be friends again. She heard the train before she saw it, but felt a warmth spread over her body as it approached. She had received Harry and Ron's letter that morning. She smiled as she thought of their heart-filled apologies, and promises of reuniting. The train began to unload, and Hermione could see a pair of bright red heads in the crowd of students.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

She ran to hug him and Harry.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you terribly. Promise me we will never fight like this again." She said.

"I promise." Said Harry.

"I promise." Said Ron.

They gathered their trunks and walked to an empty carriage. They climbed into it, and peeled off their scarves and mittens.

"So tell me, did you guys have a good Christmas? I got your presents. They were lovely. Tell your mom that her fudge kept me alive this winter, Ron."

"Christmas was great. There was awesome snow, and the tree looked beautiful. Mrs. Weasley made the greatest ham. And Mr. Weasley even cooked some pies. Although they tasted a little funny. What about you?" Harry said.

"I had a very quiet break. I mostly stayed in my room and did homework. I thought about going out to enjoy the snow, but I got a horrible chest cold. I thought I was going to die. But I feel much better now that you all are here. So what exactly did Mr. Weasley's pies taste like?" she asked.

Hermione did not feel that it was important to mention her and Malfoy's encounter. She listened intently as they described a bubblegum flavored pie, and a blueberry pie that tasted faintly like duck. As the carriage pulled up to a stop Hermione saw the back of a blonde head and felt a pull on her chest. She had to exercise great force to stop from running into Malfoy's arms.

"Hermione! Are you okay? We've been calling your name. Where are you?"

In a room dancing with Malfoy, she thought.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy you all are back."

"Look, the Golden Trio is back together. Look Zabini, the morons have they're bookworm once again."

The trio turned their heads to stare at Malfoy and Blaise. Hermione glared daggers into his eyes. She didn't know what to think. One day he was confessing his love, and the next he was calling her names.

"I don't get you Malfoy." She said.

"You never did. And that was the beauty of it all."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Nothing Wonder Boy. Don't you worry your pretty, little, scarred head about it."

Hermione watched as Malfoy walked away. She stood speechless. I never understood him? What? She thought.

"What was that Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. I really don't get him."

Later that evening Hermione was looking at her prefect duty calendar. She saw that she and Malfoy had hall patrol that night. With a quick glance at the clock she saw it was time to leave and check in with Filch before starting their patrol. She grabbed a cloak and walked to Malfoy's room she gave it one quick knock.

"What?"

"We have duty, and I don't plan on wandering the halls alone. Let's go." She yelled through the door.

She heard shuffling behind the door and walked to the portrait, waiting for him. She held the portrait open and followed him to Filch's office. After they checked in and got their assignment they began patrolling. She made sure to walk a few feet behind him to avoid any weird looks. They had been walking for an hour when he spoke.

"So, are you going to bring it up, or do I have to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop playing dumb. I know you want to. Just ask."

"Fine. Do you love me? Or was it all a joke?"

"No."

"No what? No you don't love me, or no it was not all a joke?" her voice raised.

"No, it was not all a joke."

"So you do love me?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"  
"So why are you being such an arsehole?"

"Think for a moment. Surely you can understand the stupidity of a relationship between us. My friends would disown me, and my father would kill me. And your own friends would never talk to you again." He reasoned.

"I know that, but isn't there a way for us to be together? Even if it's just in secret? I know we could never be open about our relationship, but can't we be together in our rooms?" she pleaded.

"No. I would never be able to hide this. I either want all of you, in public, or not at all. Can't you see it would only make us hurt more to hide our feelings? I know you love me, and you know I love you. Isn't that enough? Please Hermione, tell me that's enough. Tell me you'll be okay."

"No I won't! I won't be okay. Every time I see you I want to run into your arms, I want to kiss you and hold you. I want to love you, and I don't care what anyone says. Please don't make me hid these feelings Draco. I can't! I won't!"

"Then you'll be dead. I watched you over the break. I thought you would die without your friends. I can't stand to see you like that. Please, just stop. You know that we can't have a relationship."

"Please Draco, don't say that. We can. We can hide it. Please?" she whispered.

"Hermione," he laid a hand on her cheek. "I couldn't do that to you. I could never live with myself knowing that I was the reason you didn't date. I will not be the one to begrudge you a happy relationship. I can't do that to you. We would only end up hating each other."

"I could never hate you. Never. I will always love you."

"It's good to hear you say that. It may well be the last good thing I hear for a long time."

"What are you talking about? We live together, we'll see each other."

"No, we won't. I'm leaving Hermione. There is nothing you can do. That's why no one can know about our feelings."

"What do you mean your leaving?"

"My father sent me a letter. I am to leave school and join the Death Eaters."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. A little last minute, right? Well, tonight was supposed to be my last night. There is a group of us leaving."

"You can't. Go see Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. You don't have to go."

"Yes I do. There is nothing I can do. It's already done basically. All I have to do is show up and get the mark."

"And then you're coming back right?"

"No. I am never coming back."

Hermione saw him look around, and then glance at his watch. She felt a mountain of pain in her chest. She could not let him go. She had to convince him to go to Dumbledore. But deep down she knew that it would be useless. She pulled him into a tight hug. She felt his arms circle her body, and she knew it would be the last time they would be able to touch each other for a long time. She tilted her head up and caught his kiss on her lips.

"I have to go Hermione."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with those last words she let him go. She watched him walk down the hallway and turn the corner. She ran after him, but by the time she reached the corner he was gone.


	10. Sequel

Hi everyone! So I just uploaded the first chapter to the sequel! It's called Complicated Webs. Please please please check it out. I know it's been forever in the process, but I really think its going to be great. I've accumulated a lot of things over the years or so, and I'm going to put everything I have into making this story a success. Go check it out and let me know!

-Sidney3


End file.
